


Harry's Liquid Courage

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Drunken Kissing, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry and Draco are tired of hiding their feelings for one another, though they both needed some liquid courage to do something about it.





	Harry's Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> My Tumblr is @yosoylaborinquena
> 
> Prompt by the lovely @drarrypercicolover on Tumblr: Harry asking 'can I kiss you ' just before kissing Draco and Draco couldn't take it anymore and pulls Harry in for a desperate kiss

* * *

 

"I can't believe you just did that!" Draco gasps as he and Harry get away from the bar they were just kicked out of.

 

The night is cool and crisp in the shadows, the wind blowing through Draco's long-ish hair as they run. They jog for a few more blocks before slowing to a full stop.

 

They're out of breath, panting, and laughing.

 

Harry waves his arms as he exclaims, "They were yelling obscenities at you! Of course I was going to make a show!"

 

"You're too good of a friend, Potter," Draco replies quietly. Not soft enough not to be heard, of course, but low enough that his comment would have been lost to the wind, had Harry not been at arm’s length with one of his hands on Draco's shoulder.

 

It's a few years after the war. During the trials, Harry had testified for Draco and his mother. He’d found Draco afterwards, and had asked to stay in touch. Draco agreed, thinking it would be best if they worked past their old Hogwarts rivalry.

 

He had not expected to, over time, be integrated into Potter's intimate circle, nor had he expected to become close friends with the rest of his group, especially Weasley.  

 

Potter had written him a week after the trials to see if he was alright, since the day before Draco had been nastily attacked by some people who were angry he was not in Azkaban. Potter had shown his frustration at how little those people knew of what had happened, had also publicly defended Draco up and down. They met a few days later for some tea.

 

Draco appreciated the effort, and they kept in touch after that. They'd see each other every once in a while, Potter showing Draco the Muggle world and patiently answering all of Draco's ridiculously silly questions.

 

"You would have done the same for me," Potter tells him breathlessly. But would he have, though? He's always been a bit of a coward.

 

A somber quiet falls between them, both still breathing heavily.

 

"Are you sure about that, Potter?"

 

"Yeah, actually, I am."

 

Potter's response sent shivers through Draco's spine. Before Draco could decide against it he was asking, "Want to head back to mine?"

 

He mentally slapped a palm to his forehead. _Head back to mine?_ He sounded so pathetic and vile, as if he was asking Potter for sex. I mean, he definitely wouldn’t object, but why did Draco always humiliate himself in front of Potter? How could be sound _so desperately—_

 

"Yeah, sure," Potter says.

 

* * *

 

Malfoy’s place is not at all like he’d imagined it. Harry’d thought it would be clean, crisp, and organized. Not that it wasn’t. It was mostly put-together, but there were some signs of messiness, such as unwashed dishes in the sink and a somewhat-neat pile of shoes near the door.

 

Harry had never been to Malfoy’s apartment before; it had always felt as if it were slightly out of reach.

 

“You alright, Potter?”

 

Shit. He’s been staring around Malfoy’s apartment as if he was observing every little detail. Which he was, but Malfoy doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Er, yeah. Nice place,” Harry says, feeling his face warm.

 

“Thanks.”

 

He follows Malfoy to one of the sofas in the living room.

 

“Do you want some firewhiskey, Potter?”

 

Harry nods and looks around the room once more while Malfoy goes to serve them drinks. He stands up and looks at the books Malfoy has on his bookshelf in the corner of the room. He owns all sorts of books, ranging from Muggle topics such as _PCs for Dummies_ to _Drawing 101_ and Wizarding texts such as _Hogwarts: A History_. He picks up a book from the top shelf. Harry hadn't pinned Malfoy as a historical fiction fan but it makes sense, somehow.

 

“That’s my favorite,” Malfoy says behind Harry, startling him. He jumps and drops the book, looking sheepishly at Malfoy. He bends to pick it up and put it back in its place.

 

“Sorry. Tell me you’re behind me next time, will you?”

 

Malfoy smirks, “It’s more fun seeing you stumble all over yourself. It’s a bit pathetic.”

 

“Very funny, Malfoy.”

 

Malfoy hands Harry his drink and they take a sip from their respective glasses.

 

Five drinks later and they are most certainly drunk. They’re laughing and talking too loud, and sitting much closer than they usually would.

 

Harry keeps staring at Malfoy, watching him as he speaks of the beauties in the Muggle world he had recently experienced; he’d gone to a fair and was confused with the concepts of clowns.

 

“I mean, _they’re so weird._ Why would someone dress like that willingly?” slurs out Malfoy. He looks so handsome with his eyes dropping from the alcohol and lack of sleep. Malfoy turns his head to his right and rests it on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry’s heart is pounding. Draco’s drunk. He’s drunk. And he so desperately wants to kiss Malfoy. He wants to do more than just kiss Malfoy; he wants to shag him senseless.

 

He’s past the point of thinking of all the consequences; there’s too much firewhiskey in his system at this point.

 

Harry’s longed to be this close to Malfoy for months. His hair smells of green apples mixed with mint and lavender; an unusual yet inviting aroma.

 

Malfoy moves his head up to look at Harry. They’re so close; all Harry would have to do is lean down a smudge.

 

“Harry,” Malfoy says. He can feel Malfoy’s breath on his lips.

 

“Draco,” Harry replies, leaning forward. **“Can I kiss you?”**

 

“Fuck yes,” says a breathless Draco. He’s bolted forward before Harry can process his response. All he can feel is Malfoy’s lips on his. Harry kisses him back, their lips moving roughly against each other’s.

 

Harry grabs Draco and pulls him onto his lap, earning a surprised squeak accompanied with a glare that has no anger behind it, before his lips attack Harry’s again. Draco’s lips taste soft like cherries, which isn’t what Harry was expecting at all. He finds himself intoxicated with the combination of Draco’s taste and smell. He doesn’t know if he can handle walking away from this now that he knows what it’s like to kiss and feel Malfoy.

 

Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever be satisfied.


End file.
